<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moderation by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628054">Moderation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock share breakfast on the <i>Enterprise</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moderation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt 24, challenge 05, prompts ‘eggs benedict’ &amp; “Live long and prosper” (<i>Star Trek</i> TOS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t say it, Mr. Spock!”</p>
<p>The science officer paused momentarily, then resumed taking a seat at the mess table.  “I was not about to make any statement, captain, excepting perhaps ‘Good morning’.”</p>
<p>Kirk snorted.  “I’m sure Bones didn’t find anything to complain about at <i>your</i> last physical.”</p>
<p>“His commentary was colorful as always,” said Spock, “but he expressed no particular concerns about my health.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t need lectures from you, too,” he said, and took a large bite of his breakfast.</p>
<p>The captain appeared to be eating a typical Earth dish – some kind of thin bread, sliced meat and a cooked egg, covered in a creamy sauce.  “You believe I should have some objection to your meal?” asked Spock.</p>
<p>“Eggs benedict?” said Kirk, around another large bite.  “It’s pretty much everything Bones told me to avoid.  Covered in butter.”</p>
<p>Spock paused.  “Captain, we frequently eat our morning meals together and I have recently observed you eating many things that, no doubt, the good doctor would consider healthy, for a human.”</p>
<p>“I <i>have</i> tried,” Kirk agreed.</p>
<p>“Then perhaps this instance falls under the adage <i>All things in moderation, including moderation</i>.”</p>
<p>The captain smiled.  “I’ll be sure to have some green vegetables tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Dr. McCoy would approve,” agreed Spock.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>